


Reassurance

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, Mercutio is a Good Big Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: “I can’t breathe.” + “I’m right here, okay?”





	Reassurance

Mind blank in horror Mercutio watched as his brother fell into the water, hands still outstretched and entreating, hoping, begging for his brother to save him. Not until the splash of the water came to his ears did Mercutio react, shoving and shouting and desperately trying to get to Valentine. The arms holding him were only minor details, and in his panicked mind he barely noticed them as he tore his body from their grip. No one had expected him to fight so furiously, only to jump the ship himself. They had probably thought him would attack them, the ones who had thrown his brother overboard; they thought wrong.

The ocean water was cold, far colder than Mercutio had expected, and the shock knocked the rest of the air out of his lungs. Quickly, desperately, he forced his arms and legs to move and carry him to the surface where he could gasp for air while. Over to his left, a short distance away, Valentine was still struggling, trying to keep his face above the water even though he had always been a bad swimmer.

“Cutio! Cutio, I-” For a moment he disappeared, but then he broke the surface again. “I can’t breathe! Help me, I can’t-”

“I’m coming!” With mindless determination Mercutio swam over to Valentine, grabbing him and helping him to stay above the surface. It would only work for a little while, however, and he looked around, trying to see if any of the debris would hold Valentine’s weight. There was a plank, part of the hull that had broken loose after one of the cannons. It had to do, and with gritted teeth Mercutio made his way over to it, pulling Valentine with him.

Once he had managed to get Valentine on it, partly but not completely out of the water, Mercutio let himself hold on to it and rest, looking at the two ships, one burning and one not. Mercutio could still hear the screaming, and he swallowed bile. They had lost everything, everything but each other.

“It’s gonna be okay,” he said, gripping Valentine’s hand. He wasn’t entirely certain whether he was talking to his brother or himself. “I’m right here, okay? It’s gonna be okay, I’ll make sure of it, somehow. It’ll be okay.”

Valentine blinked wearily and squeezed his hand. No matter what Mercutio would fix it, would get the two of them to land and safety. He had to.


End file.
